Alternative splicing increases the coding potential of human genome by producing multiple proteins from a single gene (Black, D. L. 2003. Annu. Rev. Biochem. 72:291-336). It is also associated with a growing number of human diseases (Faustino, N. A., and T. A. Cooper. 2003. Genes Dev. 17:419-437; Garcia-Blanco, M. A., et al. 2004. Nat. Biotechnol. 22:535-546; Pagani, F., and F. E. Baralle. 2004. Nat. Rev. Genet. 5:389-396).
Proximal spinal muscular atrophy (SMA) is the second most common autosomal recessive disorder, and is characterized by the loss of motor neurons in the anterior horn of the spinal cord (Pearn, Lancet 8174, 919-922). Linkage mapping identified the Survival of Motor Neuron (SMN) gene as the genetic locus of SMA (Lefebvre et al., Cell 80, 1-5). In humans, two nearly identical SMN genes (SMN1 and SMN2) exist on chromosome 5q13. Deletions or mutations within SMN1 but not the SMN2 gene cause all forms of proximal SMA (Lefebvre et al., Cell 80, 1-5). SMN1 encodes a ubiquitously expressed 38 kDa SMN protein that is necessary for snRNP assembly, an essential process for cell survival (Wan, L., et al. 2005. Mol. Cell. Biol. 25:5543-5551). A nearly identical copy of the gene, SMN2, fails to compensate for the loss of SMN1 because of exon 7 skipping, producing an unstable truncated protein, SMNΔ7 (Lorson, C. L., et al. 1998. Nat. Genet. 19:63-66). SMN1 and SMN2 differ by a critical C to T substitution at position 6 of exon 7 (C6U in transcript of SMN2) (Lorson, C. L., et al. 1999. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 96:6307-6311; Monani, U. R., et al. 1999. Hum. Mol. Genet. 8:1177-1183). C6U does not change the coding sequence, but is sufficient to cause exon 7 skipping in SMN1. Two mutually exclusive models have been proposed to explain the inhibitory effect of C6U. According to one model, C6U abrogates an ESE associated with SF2/ASF (Cartegni, L., and A. R. Krainer. 2002. Nat. Genet. 30:377-384), whereas another model proposes that C6U creates an ESS associated with hnRNP A1 (Kashima, T., and J. L. Manley. 2003. Nat. Genet. 34:460-463).
Exon 7 is known to have a weak 3′ ss (Lim, S. R., and K. J. Hertel. 2001. J. Biol. Chem. 276:45476-45483), likely due to its suboptimal polypyrimidine tract. An improved polypyrimidine tract promoted inclusion of exon 7 in SMN2 (Lorson, C. L., and E. J. Androphy. 2000. Hum. Mol. Genet. 9:259-265), indicating that the negative interactions at C6U and the positive interactions at the polypyrimidine tract were mutually exclusive. Several splicing factors have been implicated in modulation of SMN exon 7 splicing. Most studied among them has been the SR-like protein, Tra2-β1, that binds to a purine-rich ESE in the middle of exon 7 (Hofmann, Y., et al. 2000. Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA 97:9618-23). Elevated expression of Tra2-β1 (ibid.) or its associated proteins, hnRNP G (Hofmann, Y., and B. Wirth. 2002. Hum. Mol. Genet. 11:2037-2049) and Srp30c (Young, P. J., et al. 2002. Hum. Mol. Genet. 11:577-587), has been shown to promote exon 7 inclusion in SMN2. A recent report in which increased expression of STAR (signal transduction and activation of RNA) family of proteins promoted exclusion of exon 7 indicated that tissue-specific regulation might occur (Stoss, O., et al. 2004. Mol. Cell. Neurosci. 27:8-21). Proteins interacting with intronic sequences could also affect regulation of exon 7 splicing. Consistently, cis-elements present in intron 6 and intron 7 have been shown to modulate exon 7 splicing (Miyajima, H., et al. 2002. J. Biol. Chem. 277:23271-23277; Miyaso, H., et al. 2003. J. Biol. Chem. 278:15825-15831). These results have highlighted the complexity of pre-mRNA splicing, in which exon 7 is defined by a network of interactions involving several proteins.
The 54-nucleotide-long exon 7 of human SMN genes contains ˜65% of A+U residues. Hence, exon 7 fits into the typical definition of a cassette exon that generally contains a low percentage of G+C residues (Clark, F., and T. A. Thanaraj. 2002. Hum. Mol. Genet. 11:451-64). In addition to the exon 7 sequence, intronic sequences located immediately upstream of the 3′ ss or downstream of the 5′ splice site (5′ ss) of SMN2 exon 7 have been demonstrated as functionally important in splicing (Miriami, E., et al. 2003. Nucleic Acids Res. 31:1974-1983; Zhang, X. H., and L. A. Chasin. 2004. Genes Dev. 18:1241-1250). These sequences are highly diverse and can be broadly categorized into G+C-rich and A+U-rich regions that constitute distinct pentamer motifs (Zhang, X. H., et al. 2005. Genome Res. 15:768-779). Intron 7 sequence downstream of the 5′ ss is rich in A and U residues, but lacks characteristic pentamer motifs.
SMN function correlates with its ability to self-associate (Lorson et al., Nat. Genet. 19, 63-66). SMN also performs a housekeeping role by helping regenerate the spliceosome through a multi-component SMN complex (Meister et al., Trends Cell Biol. 12, 472-478; Gubitz et al., Exp. Cell. Res. 296, 51-56). Many recent reviews highlight the functional role of SMN with direct implications to SMA (Ogino and Wilson, Expert. Rev. Mol. Diagn. 4, 15-29; Iannaccone et al., Curr. Neurol. Neurosci. Rep. 4, 74-80). The defects caused by the lack of SMN1 can be partially compensated by high copy number of SMN2, which produces low levels of the full-length protein (Monani et al., Hum. Mol. Genet. 9, 2451-2457; Stoilov et al., DNA Cell Biol. 21, 803-818). Most SMA patients have an SMN2 gene, thus, therapies that improve the levels of exon 7 inclusion in SMN2 are likely to be effective.
Antisense technology, used mostly for RNA downregulation, recently has been adapted to alter the splicing process (Kole et al., Acta Biochim Pol. (2004) 51, 373-8). Techniques that trick the splicing machinery to alter splicing of SMN2 pre-mRNAs are likely to have high therapeutic value.